One Shot n4 : Death is the only escape
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: Un enquêteur est chargé de s'occuper de l'affaire Chris Benoit. Il était pourtant loin de se douter ce qui s'était passée dans la maison Benoit. Choqué par la violence de l'acte, il n'exercera plus jamais. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas payée.


De toutes les affaires qu'il m'ait été donné de traiter, celle-ci est celle dont je me souviens le mieux. La seule dont je me souviens à vrai dire... Cet homme qui, dans un excès de folie, avait décimé sa famille de sang froid avant de se pendre : l'affaire Chris Benoît. Je l'avais immédiatement choisie, pensant à une mort naturelle de la part du multiple champion du monde et voulant la résoudre seul.

Les voisins avaient prévenus la police aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, alertés par les trop nombreux cris et pleurs des enfants qui étaient plutôt calme en temps normal.

J'avais pris le volant du véhicule de police aussitôt que j'avais reçu le signal. Le trajet avait quelque peu été mouvementé : de nombreuses barricades de police se dressaient sur la route, voulant coincer les membres d'un gang qui avaient tués deux personnes lors d'un braquage fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. J'avais dû montrer mon badge d'officier à chacune d'elles, me faisant perdre un temps précieux. Lorsque j'aperçus la résidence, entourée de gyrophares multicolore : tantôt d'ambulance, tantôt de police, un frisson me parcourut l'échine : c'était plus grave que ce que je pensais...

Je vis passer un corps, de femme adulte à en juger la taille et les formes suivi de deux autres, d'enfant ceux-là, sur des brancards.

Mon cœur se serra, il n'aurait quand même pas... tué ?

Certes son métier ne facilitait pas les choses, le rendant impulsif et augmentant sa masse musculaire mais il ne s'en serait pas pris à sa famille, il n'était pas... fou ?

Je pénétra dans la grande villa et eu une vision d'horreur : le sang maculant les murs était encore chaud et coulait en de longues traînées écarlates, l'odeur régnant dans cette pièce principale était infâme : l'hémoglobine coagulante mêlée à une odeur étrange que je n'inhalais que très rarement : cette pièce sentait la peur à plein nez. Trois formes de corps étaient marquées au sol, entourée de ce liquide de vie dont leurs organismes avaient été privés, vidés.

Le tabouret du piano était marqué d'une empreinte de pied très distinctement reconnaissable : chaussures de costume, qu'il portait régulièrement. Il ? Chris. Une autre marque laissée par son pied se trouvait sur le couvercle du piano, la même.

Puis, levant les yeux timidement en redoutant la scène que j'allais voir, je plissai les yeux de dégoût, d'horreur.

Il était là, sa tête devenue bleue paraissait détruite, elle était couverte de marques, d'entailles toutes plus profonde les unes que les autres. Automutilation pensais-je.

J'avais raison : un couteau ensanglanté se trouvait dans sa main droite encore crispée.

Une corde était enroulée grossièrement autour de son cou. Suicide.

Tout les indices que le corps déchu de Chris avait laissé me menais à une conclusion : une haine surdimensionnée envers lui-même le consumait. Pourquoi ?

Un bout de papier s'envola, tombant de l'instrument de musique noble qui était devenu malpropre pour son utilisation à des fins meurtrières. Peut-être était-ce la réponse à son acte qui était griffonnées par Chris sur ce papier ? Je me précipita, me jeta sur le morceau de papier blanc virevoltant, ma main l'attrapa d'un geste brusque et sec. Ce papier était significatif, il fallait que je perce ce mystère, pour lui comme pour moi.

Je déplia délicatement la feuille tachée de rouge et posa mon regard sur elle, entamant ma lecture :

**« Qu'ai-je fait ? Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?! Je les aime tellement... et pourtant j'ai fais... ça !**

**Je suis un monstre, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con ! J'ai détruit, tout détruit... Tout ce que j'avais construit jusqu'ici : ma vie d'homme épanoui. Pourquoi ces vieux démons reviennent me hanter ? Je n'en sais rien. Je m'étais pourtant sorti de cette folie, de cette démence ! Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as t-elle contrôlée !? Mes yeux comme mon cœur sont noyés de chagrin, je ne voulais pas, je suis une ordure... Ma folie n'a pris le pouvoir qu'une minute mais elle m'a fait faire des choses horribles. J'ai égorgé ma femme et mes deux fils, mes jumeaux... J'ai détruis, non ELLE, cette démence qui se loge en moi, qui m'habite et me possède, a détruit tout ce qui m'importais le plus, sans mon consentement. Jamais je n'aurais cautionné une telle chose, je ne suis pas un salaud ! Si, j'en suis un ...**

**Mais lorsque le ''vrai'' moi a reprit le dessus, il était déjà trop tard. Je m'effondrais ! Tout mon monde s'écroulait. Le sang recouvrait mes mains, mes avant-bras ainsi que mon torse, j'avais fait cette chose immonde, volant la vie de ma femme et de mes deux petits anges. Je dois payer, je dois souffrir autant qu'eux ! Je ne suis qu'un pourri, même dans l'au-delà il n'accepteront certainement pas de m'approcher...**

**Je dois mourir, les rejoindre dans ce monde si mystérieux qu'est la mort.**

**Je me dois d'être à leurs côtés, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. En l'occurrence le pire, l'inconcevable est là : triple homicide sur ma propre famille ! Je n'aurais même pas dû me trouver chez moi, j'aurais dû sentir qu'elle allait reprendre le dessus, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal... Maman, Papa, je vous en prie ne me jugez pas. Vous savez, je vais mourir maintenant, c'est ma destinée, je ne peux pas les abandonner. J'ai jeté le déshonneur sur la famille Benoît, je suis si désolé si vous saviez !**

**Je vous aime ...**

**Chris... »**

Mon sang se glaça, c'était lui qui avais... tuer... sa... famille...

Il ne voulait pas, il avait décrit la situation : la démence l'avait possédé le poussant à tuer et, en se rendant compte de son geste, il s'était donné la mort...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer dans la même situation : me réveillant subitement en découvrant le carnage, la marre de sang. Qu'aurais-je fait ? La même chose je présume, le poids aurait été trop fort sur ma conscience, je n'aurais plus dormi, plus mangé, plus vécu... Et j'aurais fini par m'éteindre à petit feu, autant en finir tout de suite.

Le médecin légiste arriva, froid. Des scènes comme celle là étaient fréquentes pour ses yeux, et il ne ressentait donc rien tandis que moi j'étais bouleversé...

- Heure du décès : approximativement 2 heure 30. Cause : assassinat pour les trois premières victimes puis suicide. Entama-t-il.

Assassinat... il ne l'avait pas voulu mais son acte était tout de même horrible, impardonnable pourtant une part de moi était compatissante.

La scène me dégoûtait tant par sa violence que par sa signification. Ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui finalement ...

Je quitta la pièce, la maison, la rue. Évoquant en moi un souvenir répugnant. Je m'assis dans le véhicule et reprit la route en direction du poste.

**[...]**

Cette soirée que j'essayais de passer comme une autre, banale, en lisant d'anciens dossiers me paraissait longue, si longue...

Je n'y arrivais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne cessait de penser à cet homme : Chris Benoît. Tout le monde allait le haïr après cela, tous sauf moi. D'une certaine manière, je le comprenais. Il n'avait pas contrôlé ses actes puis s'était trouvé écœurant. Hargneux, il avait préféré en finir avec sa vie.

Le médecin légiste vint me prévenir. Le corps de Chris venait d'arriver à la morgue. Il savait que je voulais lui dire un dernier au revoir, lui rendre hommage.

Je m'avança à petits pas dans le couloir clair et frais, limite glacial. Ressentait-il la même chose dans le couloir de la mort ? Je n'étais qu'à dix centimètres du corps froid de Chris. Mes mains passèrent délicatement sur ses yeux, refermant ses paupières ternes sur ses yeux bleus vitreux.

Vole Chris, vole. Tel un oiseau rejoignant le ciel. Repose en paix.


End file.
